Call of the Cutie Mark
by Dede42
Summary: One big dream of every pony is to get his or her's cutie mark, and Apple Bloom is feeling left out since she hasn't gotten her cutie mark just yet. She is determine to get her cutie mark that she tries just about everything thing that she can think of. Will Apple Bloom be able to get her cutie mark, or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1: APPLE BLOOM'S BLUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Call of the Cuite

A/N: (Dede42 is busy putting up flags in the writers studio with assistance from Sunrise Blossom and Rarity when there is a loud _thunk_ as something collides with the door.)

Dede42: What was that? (She starts for the door when it opens to reveal a dazed Derpy, who dizzily enters) Derpy?

Derpy: (Shakes her head to clear it) Hi, are you Dede42?

Dede42: I am and you're here about what Roleplayer48 said in his last review right?

Derpy: Yup!

Dede42: Good, because after reading Roleplayer48's review and his ideas, it gave me a fun idea that will primarily host you and Dr. Whooves, or I should say Dr. Hooves since that's the name they use on the show.

Derpy: Really?

Dede42: Yup, and it'll be taking place during the first season of MLP. Actually it'll start taking place during _Call of the Cutie Mark_ , which is the first story that we meet the character Dr. Hooves in.

Derpy: Cool! Can I help you with it?

Dede42: Absolutely!

Derpy: Great! (She notices the flags) What's with the flags?

Dede42: It's Memorial Day and we flag the American flag while we remember those who have given their lives to defend America from its' enemies.

Derpy: Wow, and you celebrate it every year?

Sunrise Blossom: They do. How about you two start working while Rarity and I finish putting up the flags?

Dede42: Great idea, Sunrise. What do you think, Rarity?

Rarity: It would be an _honor_ , darling.

Dede42: Good, come on, Derpy, we've got some writing to do.

(Dede42 and Derpy go to the desk to work while Sunrise Blossom and Rarity go back to putting up the flags.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: APPLE BLOOM'S BLUES**

It was a nice spring day in Ponyville and at the school, the fillies were chatting away as Miss Cheerilee got ready to teach them a new lesson.

"Let's quiet down please," Miss Cheerilee said, walking over to a stand that had a large piece of paper. "We have a very important lesson to get to." And the class quieted down. "Thank you," she continued. "Today we are going to be talking about cutie marks." And she flipped the paper over to reveal another paper filled with different kinds of cutie marks.

"Bo-ring," said a female filly with pale magenta skin, brilliant cornflower blue eyes, pale violet mane and tail with white streaks, she wore a diamond tiara on her head, and she had a diamond tiara as her cutie mark, which had appeared last week. Her name was Diamond Tiara and she was the daughter of Filthy Rich, who was one of the richest ponies in Ponyville.

Miss Cheerilee ignored the filly since the other fillies, which included Apple Bloom who was ready to take notes, were interested, and that included the ones who already had their cutie marks. "You can all see my cutie mark, can't you?" she asked, nodding to the three flowers that were on her flank. "Like all ponies, I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My flank was blank." And she flipped the paper over to reveal one that had a photo of herself as a baby.

"Aww…!" said Twist, a filly with light amber skin, light pink eyes behind a pair of purple glasses, and scarlet red mane and tail. "She's so precious!"

Cheerilee smiled and then continued her lesson. "Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." And she showed them a different photo, which was of her as a teenage pony with frizzle hair, and an 80's-styled outfit.

"Look at her hair!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed and the fillies giggled, saved for Apple Bloom, who was busy taking notes.

"Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then," said their teacher, having expected that kind of reaction. "I had decided to become a teacher, and the flowers symbolized my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge. The smiles represented the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they were learning. Now, can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark?"

Twist immediately waved her hoof. "Oh! Oh! Oh! When she discovers that certain something that makes her special!" she answered excitedly.

"That's right, Twist," Cheerilee confirmed. "A cutie mark appears on a pony's flank when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other pony. Discovering what makes you unique isn't something" and as she spoke, Diamond Tiara started trying to get the attention of Apple Bloom "that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing, or begging, would make a cutie mark appear before its time."

"Pssst!" Diamond tiara hissed once again.

Fed up, Apple Bloom dropped her pencil and fixed the spoiled filly with a look. "What?!" she hissed back and blinked when Diamond tiara offered her a piece of paper, which Silver Spoon was nodding at. Sighing, she took the paper into her teeth-

"Apple Bloom!" Cheerilee exclaimed and the startled filly dropped the paper. "Are you passing a note?" she demanded, disappointed in her.

Apple Bloom's face with red with embarrassment. "Uh, I… Um…"

Cheerilee walked over to the two fillies. "What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class?" she asked and looked at the paper, becoming confused when she saw that there wasn't anything on it. "It's blank."

Diamond Tiara burst out laughing. "Remind you of anypony?"

Apple Bloom's face went even redder as the majority of her classmates started laughing, too, and she buried her face in her desk while Cheerilee scolded them all, especially Diamond Tiara, about being rude and being a bully. _'I wish I had my cutie mark, I really do!'_

* * *

Some time later, the bell rang to signal the end of school, and the fillies all exited the school house, chatting happily about the lesson… well, most of the fillies were happy, but Apple Bloom wasn't. She descend the stairs, following Twist, who was bouncing along and was a fellow blank flank, and she noted how her friend was sad.

"Want some sweets?" Twist offered, pulling some pink striped candy sticks out of her saddlebags. "I've got some peppermint sticks. I made them myself."

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Mm-mm."

"They'll make you _smi-i-le_ ," Twist added, still offering the homemade candy to her friend.

Apple Bloom shook her head again, dejected. "No…"

Just then, Diamond Tiara trotted up with her best friend Silver Spoon, who had gray skin, violet eyes behind a pair of light blue glasses, two shades of light gray mane, which was braided, and tail, and she wore a necklace of light blue pearls, and she had a silver spoon with a pink heart in the middle of the handle as her cutie mark.

"I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark," Diamond tiara complained. "I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is _sooo_ last week. You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already." She then gasped and mocked Twist and Apple Bloom, circling them. "I mean, _almost_ all of us have them already. Don't worry, you two, you're still totally invited to my cute-ceañera this weekend," she added, referring to the celebration that was held whenever a filly got his or her cutie mark.

"It's going to be _amazing_ ," Silver Spoon added, joining in the rude teasing.

Diamond Tiara beamed. "It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark. How could it _not_ be?" she joked and then she and Silver Spoon did their friendship routine and chant. "Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump!" After bumping their rumps, they both walked away, laughing.

"Gimme a break," Apple Bloom grumbled, glaring after them.

"See you this weekend…" Silver Spoon called back mockingly and was joined by her friend. " _Blank flanks_!" And they disappeared around the bend, still laughing.

* * *

After reaching Sweet Apple Acres and putting away her saddlebags, Apple Bloom went out into the orchard to find her big sister, and she was soon complaining about what happen at school, plus about her lack of a cutie mark. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

Applejack paused in putting fallen apples into a basket and turned to her little sister. "Don't get your mane in a tangle," she gently scolded while making a mental note to have a serious talk with Filthy Rich about Diamond Tiara being a bully. "You'll get your cutie mark," she added reassuringly. "Everypony gets one eventually."

"But I don't want one _eventually_!" Apple Bloom wailed. "I want one _right now_! I can't go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera without one, I just can't!"

"'Course you can," said Applejack kindly, having gone to many cute-ceañeras for her classmates before she got her own cutie mark. "Y'know, I was the last pony in _my_ class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it." She beamed at her cutie mark. "I knew my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal." She became thoughtful. "Come to think of it, Granny Smith was the last one in her class, too. Huh, same as Big Macintosh."

"I really don't see how _that's_ supposed to make me feel better," Apple Bloom grumbled, resting her chin on a basket of apples. "It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family." She sat up as realization dawned on her. "…runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family!" She started bouncing around excitedly. "You've got _apples_ for your cutie mark, Granny Smith has an _apple pie_ , Big McIntosh has an _apple half_ , my unique talent must has som'n to do with apples! Apples apples apples!" She was so excited and that she accidentally crashed into a basket of apples, scattering the fruit, and her face went red with embarrassment while her big sister frowned at her. "Oops… apples."

* * *

After helping pick up the apples and put them back in the basket, Apple Bloom went back to her room to make a plan of how to get her cutie mark. _'Applejack, Granny Smith, and Big Mac all got their cutie marks because of apples, which means I should get my because of apples too!'_ she thought excitedly, writing down a list of different apple-related ideas that could help her get her cutie mark before the celebration.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, we'll meet Dr. Hooves for the first time. ;) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: APPLE BLOOM'S FAILURES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Call of the Cuite

A/N: (Dede42 and Derpy are working on the prologue for the first of many adventures for Dr. Whooves, when there is a rapid knock on the door before it is open and Apple Bloom bursts inside.)

Apple Bloom: Dede42, when are you going to post the next chapter?!

Dede42: (jumps) Ah! Jeeze, Apple Bloom, _calm down_ , it'll be posted soon.

Apple Bloom: How soon? How soon?!

Applejack: (enters the writers studio) Take it easy, sugarcane. Dede42 will post the next chapter soon. You just have to be patient.

Apple Bloom: You say the same thing about my cutie mark. I don't _want_ to be patient. I want to read the new chapter _now!_

Dede42: I assure you that the new chapter will be post soon, Apple Bloom.

Derpy: Yeah, so just be patient a little bit longer.

Apple Bloom: (pouts) Oh, all right.

Applejack: Come on, Apple Bloom, let's go and let them work. (And they both leave.)

Derpy: Is it always like this around here?

Dede42: You have _no_ idea.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: APPLE BLOOM'S FAILURES**

The next day, which was a Saturday, Applejack and Apple Bloom had their apple cart set up in the square for market day to sell their apples, and Apple Bloom had a plan of how to get her cutie mark.

"Get your delicious, nutritious apples here!" Applejack called out while wearing a white apron to hold the money she earned.

Apple Bloom was balancing an apple on her nose and she was also wearing a white apron. "Delicious _and_ nutritious, and _so many uses_!" she announced while tossing the apple into the air and caught it in her mouth, eating it. "You can eat 'em." She swallowed and grabbed another apple, tossing it into the air and hitting it with a tennis racket she'd found, splattering pieces everywhere and getting protests from several nearby ponies. "Play with 'em."

"Hey, watch it!"

Oblivious, Apple Bloom grabbed another apple from the cart and kicked it into the air. "Create fine art for your home with 'em," she continued as the apple spattered against a blank paper that a blue unicorn had been about to paint on. "You have to be crazy not to get a bushel of your very own."

Applejack quickly grabbed her sister and hid her behind her. "Heh… she's so creative, heh." _'What the hay has gotten into Apple Bloom?'_

Zipping around her big sister, Apple Bloom ran and jumped in front of Dr. Hooves, who had grayish amber skin, light blue eyes, dark brown mane and tail, and he had a gold hourglass for a cutie mark. "You, sir, care t' buy some apples?" she asked eagerly.

Dr. Hooves was taken aback by this and shook his head. "No thanks," he said politely with a British accent and turned to go.

"Why not?" Apple Bloom inquired, having managed to block his way a second time.

"I have plenty at home," Dr. Hooves assured her, trying to get away from her, but the filly wasn't letting him leave.

"Are you _sure_?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I…" Dr. Hooves began.

"You're _pretty sure_ , but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are you?" asked the filly, still keeping him from leaving.

Dr. Hooves began to panic. "Y…ah… If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone?" he pleaded.

Apple Bloom cheered with delight. "All right!"

Dr. Hooves immediately threw some bits into the pocket of Applejack's apron, snatched up a bag of apples, and he fled.

"You forgot your change!" Applejack called after him, and then glared at her little sister.

"Woo-hoo! That's how you sell s'm apples and get a cutie mark!" Apple Bloom squealed, and then she peered at her flanks, trying to see if she'd gotten her cutie mark. "So, what does my cutie mark look like? A shoppin' bag full of apples? A satisfied customer eating an apple?" She frowned when she didn't see anything. "Hmm… maybe I gotta increase my sales figures first." She then scared a pony who was peering at a basket of apples with interest. "You touch it, you buy it! We take cash or credit." And she was disappointed when the pony feld.

Applejack tried to get her to come back. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Ma'am! Aww… Now Apple Bloom, you can't just…" she began, turning to confront her sister, and groaned when she saw the latest stunt being pulled by said sibling.

Apple Bloom dumped a basket of apples into the bag of Sweetie Drops, who wasn't paying attention, and then she held out her hoof. "That'll be four bits."

Blinking, Sweetie Drops looked at the apples that hadn't been there a moment ago, and frowned. "I didn't put those in my bag."

"Likely story," Apple Bloom sneered. "Four bits, lady!"

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack exclaimed, clamping a hoof over her sister's mouth and shoved her behind her before turning to the glowering Sweetie Drops. "I am really really sorry about that. She's new. Here, take these. No charge. And these. And these." And she filled the other saddlebag and placed a basket of apples on the pony's back, and she watched as she hauled away the apples. "Y'all come back now, y'hear?" She turned back to her little sister and she was furious since they were out of apples and had barely made any money.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked innocently.

Glowering Applejack took awake her sister's apron, having had enough. "Sorry, little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over."

"What?" her sister yelped. "But how else am I gonna get my cutie mark?"

Applejack pointed toward the farm. "Home. Now," she ordered and her sister pouted, making her sigh. "Ugh. Listen, sugarcube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but, you just can't force it," she reminded her sister. "Besides, you're not that grown-up just yet. Ain't there other fillies in your class without one?"

Apple Bloom considered that for a moment. "Well… Twist doesn't have _hers_ yet."

"Do you think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her?" Applejack asked encouragingly.

Apple Bloom nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"Well there you go," said Applejack. "Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend."

Apple Bloom nodded and started to leave, but then she stopped. "You're sure you don't want me to stick around 'til the end of th' market?" she asked.

"Hey!" shouted Ace Player, who was holding the tennis racket from earlier. "Who's been using my racket?"

Applejack sighed while her sister flushed. "Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

Slipping away before anypony could tell Ace Player that she'd used his racket, Apple Bloom headed over to the home of Twist and knocked on the door, and the upper half opened to reveal her friend.

"Oh, what's up, Apple Bloom?" Twist asked when she saw her friend.

"So I was thinkin'… maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera together," Apple Bloom suggested hesitantly. "I don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark."

Twist flushed a little. "Well, um…" she opened the lower half of the door to reveal that she had her cutie mark: two pink candy canes forming a heart, and Apple Bloom gasped. "Isn't my cutie mark swell?" she asked proudly. "I've always loved making my own favorite sweets, but it took me some time to discover that it was my super-special talent. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty… sweet," Apple Bloom agreed dejectedly, her ears drooping.

"Hey… this doesn't mean we can't go to the cute-ceañera together," said Twist when she saw her friend's reaction. "You're still gonna come to the party, are you?" she asked, just as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked past.

"Of course she will," Diamond Tiara sneered.

"It's not like being the only pony there without a cutie mark would be, like, the most embarrassing thing ever," Silver Spoon added with her own sneer, and they both walked off laughing while poor Apple Bloom felt worst then ever.

* * *

Over at the Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom was restocking some of the shelves when the bell over the front door dingle and she turned to see the sad Apple Bloom enter. "Hey, sweetie," she said, immediately concerned. "What's going on?"

"I don't have a cutie mark, _that's_ what going on," Apple Bloom replied and told her the whole thing, having concluded that if anypony could relate, it was the orange unicorn, who she'd considered to be a second big sister for the past four years. "…and the thought of going to the cute-ceñera without a cutie mark scares me," she concluded. "Especially with how both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon treat me for being a blank flank."

"Hmm, have you talked to Applejack about how they're treating you?" Sunrise Blossom asked, having had her own experience with bullies in the past, and she knew that some full-grown ponies didn't realize how serious bullying could be.

"I did and she promised she would talk with their parents," answered the young filly, "but that doesn't matter since I still don't have a cutie mark and nearly all of my classmates have theirs. Twist just got hers today."

' _Bullying isn't the biggest problem, but it's a factor in this,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought. "Apple Bloom, I get that you're upset that you haven't gotten your cutie mark, I had similar feelings when I was your age," she said empathically. "But like you were taught in class yesterday, you can't force your cutie mark to appear, and believe me when I say that I knew fillies who didn't get their cutie marks for several years, just like myself and Twilight."

Apple Bloom pouted. "I know, I know, but _why_ does it take so long to get one?"

"Well, it varies from pony to pony, Apple Bloom," Sunrise Blossom admitted. "You know, if you really want to get your cutie mark that badly, let's see if Rainbow Dash can help, and if not, then you and I can try out some potions that Zecora showed me how to make," she suggested.

Apple Bloom brightened up at the thought. "Ok! But can we try those potions first?"

"Sure."

* * *

After trying out the potions, which did result in some explosions that left Sunrise Blossom and Apple Bloom laughing, and cleaning up the workspace, they left the Apothecary, and went in search of Rainbow Dash, who was clearing away some clouds on the outskirt of town.

"Hey, Rainbow," said Sunrise Blossom, getting the blue pegasus' attention. "Mind coming down here for a minute? Apple Bloom needs your help with something."

"Sure," said Rainbow Dash, landing next to them and noted that the filly was looking down. "What's the matter, kid?"

"I'm trying to get my cutie mark because there is a cute-ceañera this afternoon and nothing I've tried so far has made my cutie mark appear," Apple Bloom explained. "Applejack said it will happen eventually, but I don't want to be the only filly to be at the party without a cutie mark."

Rainbow Dash blinked and gestured to Sunrise Blossom to step aside so that they could talk without the filly hearing them. "Just give us a minute, Apple Bloom," she requested before turning to the orange unicorn. "What's really going on here, Sunrise? Is this just because of the whole cutie mark business, or is there something else going on?"

Sunrise Blossom sighed. "It's a mixture of her wanting to have her cutie mark and that certain classmates are bullying her _because_ she doesn't have her cutie mark yet," she explained. "So far, she's tried to sell apples that left Applejack frustrated with her, and we tried out potions earlier. Think you can help her since I need to get back to the Apothecary to finish up restocking and work on a backlist of orders?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, seeing the bigger picture. "Sure thing."

Relieved, they went back to Apple Bloom. "Apple Bloom, Rainbow is going to help you out while I've got to get back to work," the orange unicorn told the filly, who looked mildly disappointed. "Don't worry, if anypony can help you, it's Rainbow."

"Ok."

After the orange unicorn left, Rainbow Dash focused on the filly. "So, ready to make your cutie mark appear by trying a _whole_ lot of stuff?" she asked. "'cause, that'll be the fastest way to do it."

"Absolutely!"

* * *

For the next few hours, Rainbow Dash had Apple Bloom trying a lot of different activities to see if one of them would lead to her earning her cutie mark: Juggling, Hang-gliding, Karate, Kite-flying, and Ultrapony Roller Derby, etc. were all tried, but nothing panned out. While Apple Bloom recovered from the roller derby disaster, Rainbow Dash was going over a checklist to figure out what to do next, having marked off the ones they already tried.

"Tried that one… tried that one… tried that one…" the blue pegasus muttered. _'Man, who thought getting a single filly her cutie mark?'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard voices coming from Carousel Boutique, and she turned to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon exit with a package while Apple Bloom hid herself in a bush. _'Hmm, those must be the fillies that'd been bullying Apple Bloom.'_

"Your new outfit is, like, perfect for the party," Silver Spoon gushed.

"I know," said Diamond Tiara gleefully. "It totally shows off my cutie mark."

Silver Spoon sighed happily. "I love being special."

"Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to be… _not_ special?" Diamond Tiara wondered with a mocking tone.

Silver Spoon made a show of shuddering. "I don't even want to, like, _think_ about it."

Rainbow Dash watched them go, made a mental note to help Applejack have that _talk_ with their parents, and then turned to the bush that was shaking a little. "They're gone, kid, you can come out."

Apple Bloom came out of hiding and it was clear from her expression that she'd heard everything single world. "I'm doomed. Doomed!" she wailed. "I'll never find sumth'n I'm good at."

Just the, Pinkie Pie popped up. "You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes."

"Eatin' cupcakes?" Apple Bloom repeated.

"Eating cupcakes?" Rainbow Dash repeated skeptically.

Pinkie Pie nodded excitedly. "Eating cupcaaakes!" And she bounced off, heading for Sugarcube Corner.

Feeling hopefully, Apple Bloom turned to the blue pegasus. "I really appreciate all your help, Rainbow Dash," she told her gratefully. "You're a really great coach, just like Sunrise Blossom is a great teacher when it comes to potions, and I really learned a lot from you and I'm sure I can learn a lot more but… I've got some cupcakes to eat! See you at the cute-ceañera! _Hold on_ , Pinkie Pie, I'm comin'." And she hurried after the pink pony.

Rainbow Dash watched them go and shook her head. _'Well, if anypony can help Apple Bloom, then it'll probably be Pinkie Pie.'_

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't think of this," Apple Bloom remarked, entering the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie Pie was setting up ingredients and cooking supplies. "A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's _sooo_ obvious." She looked around for the cupcakes. "Now, where are those cupcakes? I'm ready t' chow down!"

"I don't have any cupcakes," said Pinkie Pie, glancing at the filly.

Apple Bloom's ears drooped and she was disappointed. "Oh."

Pinkie Pie suddenly gasped and planted a chef hat on the filly's head. "But you look like you'd be good at helping me _make_ some."

"I guess, uh, making-cupcakes cutie mark could work too," Apple Bloom guessed, realizing that she'd been tricked into helping the pink pony.

Thrilled, Pinkie Pie started dancing around the kitchen, singing as they started mixing up batter for the cupcakes. "All you have to do is take a cup of flour! Add it to the mix! Now just take a little something sweet, not sour! A bit of salt, just a pinch! Baking these treats is such a cinch! Add a teaspoon of vanilla! Add a little more, and you count to four, And you never get your fill of… Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty! Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, _CUPCAKES_!"

* * *

Several attempts later, Apple Bloom was busy using the mixer to mix up more batter when the timer on the oven went off, and she hurried over. She opened the door, backing into a flour bag, and she coughed a little when a cloud of flour puffed out. She then took out the tray of cupcakes. "Hot, hot, hot!" she yelped, dropping it.

Pinkie Pie came over to look at the tray of blacken and burnt cupcakes. "Oooh, those look much better than the last batch." And she ate one of them, chewing it with a delighted expression. "Mmm…"

Apple Bloom made a face. "Ugh! I guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either," she muttered, sighing and she started walking away. "I just have to face it, I'm gonna have a blank flank forever."

"What about that?" Pinkie Pie asked, pointing to a white splotch on the filly's flank.

"What about what?" Apple Bloom asked, and looked at her flank in the reflection from a nupside-down bowl. "Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there?" She gasped when she saw it, and she tried to guess what it was. "A cutie mark! It's a… a measuring cup? No. A mixin' bowl? No… Are those cupcakes? A tower of cupcakes maybe."

Pinkie Pie came over and blew it away. "Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it," she said cheerfully, thinking that they had been playing a game. "What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo."

Twilight Sparkle entered the kitchen and she blinked when she saw the mess in the kitchen. "Whoa, what's been going on in here?"

"We've been making cupcakes, wanna try them?" Pinkie Pie offered her a tray full of the - um – cupcakes that Apple Bloom had made.

"Nnnno thank you… not that they don't look, heh, _delicious,_ " Twilight Sparkle politely declined.

Apple Bloom ran over to the purple unicorn with a pleading expression. "Twilight, you have to help me!"

"What's the matter?" Twilight Sparkle asked, concerned.

Apple Bloom inhaled and began speaking rapidly. "Tiara's cute-ceañera's today and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or making potions or hang-gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Pinkie Pie says I can't just make appear, but I _need_ it to appear, right now!"

Twilight Sparkle blinked, having only gotten a few words here and there. "Uhhh… I don't follow," she confessed. "How can _I_ help you?"

"You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear," Apple Bloom suggested with a hopeful expression.

"Oh no, Apple Bloom," Twilight Sparkle protested, knowing that magic did have its' limits. "A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself."

"Please Twilight, jus' trah," Apple Bloom pleaded.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh please, please, please please _please_!" Apple Bloom begged.

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "All right, all right!"

Apple Bloom was thrilled and she positioned herself. "Oh thank you thank you _thank you_." She watched as the purple unicorn zapped her flank and a cart filled with apples appeared. "Yes! I knew you could do… it," she began and trailed off, disappointed when the mark disappeared.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I told you-" Twilight Sparkle began.

"Try again, try again!" Apple Bloom pleaded, and the purple unicorn used her magic repeatedly.

Twilight Sparkle summoned all kinds of marks, which disappeared immediately, and she finally had to stop, drained by the amount of magic she'd used. "Told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time," she said, panting.

"It's hopeless, hopeless!" Apple Bloom wailed and she walked toward the doorway that led into the main room. "I just won't go to the party, I can't go. Everyone will just laugh at me and make fun of me and call me names. It will be the worst night of my life."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that," Twilight Sparkle reassured her, following the filly.

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Forget it, there's no way I'm going to that" she looked up and gulped when she saw that she was at the party and there were already ponies and fillies there "party."

* * *

A/N: So much for avoiding the party. Oh, and since I have a early shift at the movie theater tomorrow, I won't be posting a chapter. Later! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: APPLE BLOOM'S NEW FRIENDS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Call of the Cuite

A/N: (Dede42 is in the writers studio and she checks her watch before she calls out a certain name.)

Dede42: Discord!

Discord: (appears before her) Yes, Dede42?

Dede42: I have a question for you.

Discord: Go ahead.

Dede42: Yesterday while I was recovering from that insane trip in the TARDIS, did you tamper with the Dr. Whooves chapter I posted? Because it was darker then when I originally wrote it and I'm pretty sure that the story didn't run away with me.

Discord: Why would _I_ do something like that? I know better then to mess with someone's work.

Dede42: (rolls her eyes) You know that I have security cameras in here right?

Discord: You do?

Dede42: Yes, and I was checking the footage from yesterday and found something interesting.

(Cutscene to security footage, where Dede42 is fast asleep on the couch in the writers studio. Discord sneaks in through the front door, goes to the laptop, and does some quick changes to the chapter before he disappears with a cackle.)

Dede42: Well?

Discord: That footage has _clearly_ been tampered with. I would _never_ do anything like that to you.

Dede42: I don't believe you and that footage doesn't lie.

Discord: I insist that _I_ am telling you the truth.

Dede42: Fine, we'll do this the hard way. Wonder Woman!

(The Linda Carter version of Wonder Woman enters the studio and lassos Discord with her golden rope, which starts to glow.)

Wonder Woman: Tell the truth and you won't be burned by the Lasso of Truth.

Discord: I _am_ telling the- (the lasso glows brighter) Ow! Ow! Stop it! Fine! I tampered with the chapter! I confess! I confess!

Dede42: (shakes her head while Wonder Woman removes the lasso, and Discord pouts) I've gotta get this place magic-proofed. Shame on you, Discord.

Discord: I'm sorry and I won't do it again.

Dede42: Promise?

Discord: Promise. (He disappears and Wonder Woman leaves.)

Dede42: (turns to the camera) So, it turns out that Discord messed with that chapter, Roleplayer48, and I went back and did some serious editing on it, so it shouldn't be so dark like before. Hopefully you'll like it better. ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: APPLE BLOOM'S NEW FRIENDS**

The moment that Apple Bloom realized that she was at the cute-ceañera, she duck behind a chocolate statue shaped like a rearing unicorn. "How could I have forgotten the time?" she moaned, peering around at the ponies and fillies celebrating, plus one pony biting a cupcake and spitting it out since it was one of the burnt ones. "How could I have forgotten Pinkie Pie was hosting the party? How could I have forgotten it was at Sugarcube Corner?"

Pinkie Pie plopped a party hat on the filly's head. "Don't forget your party hat, Forgetty Forgetterson!" she advised and bounced away, wearing a party hat of her own.

Apple Bloom removed the party hat and looked around frantically. "I have to get out of here before anypony sees me," she muttered and found a hiding place behind a cake, only to have Snails walk up and take large bite out of it, forcing her to find a new hiding place.

"Hey!" Diamond Tiara snapped. "It's _my_ cute-ceañera, _I'm_ supposed to get the first bite of cake."

Apple Bloom ran across one of the counters and duck behind a bunch of balloons, which were then popped by a unicorn dancing nearby with his eyes shut. She dropped to the floor and hid herself under a table that had a bowl of punch and cups on it. Peering out from under the table cloth, she spotted the open front doorway. "Okay, Apple Bloom, almost there," she whispered and then carefully made her way across the floor, pausing every now and then, allowing one pony to get a drink, and then she stopped just a foot away from the door.

' _Made it,'_ Apple Bloom thought, coming out from under the table and retreated through the doorway-

Only to be shoved back inside by Applejack, who was happy to see her little sister. "Apple Bloom, you made it," she said cheerfully. "After I heard about Twist, I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy. I'll let you be, looks like your friends want to talk to you." And she trotted off to talk with Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom.

Realizing that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were heading toward her, Apple Bloom quickly grabbed the table cloth off the nearby table and tied it around her waist, hiding her blank flanks.

"Well well well, look who's here," Diamond Tiara said snidely.

"Nice outfit," Silver Spoon added, also in a snide manner.

Apple Bloom thought quickly. "Just sumt'n I, uh, pulled together last minute."

"It really shows off your cutie mark," Diamond Tiara commented in a mocking tone. "Oh wait, that's right, you don't have one."

"Uh, I have a cutie mark," Apple Bloom lied.

Silver Spoon blinked, confused. "Eh, what? Since when?"

Apple Bloom thought quickly before answering. "Since… Um… Earlier today."

"Oh really? Let's see it," Diamond Tiara demanded, not believing her fellow filly for a second.

"I shouldn't. I couldn't," Apple Bloom refused politely. "My cutie mark is so unbelievably amazing, I'm afraid that if I show it off, everyone will start paying attention to _me_ instead of _you_. Outshined at your own cute-ceañera. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be?"

Diamond Tiara was taken aback by this and snorted. "Uh, forget it, I didn't really want to see it anyway."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go mingle," said Apple Bloom and she walked away. "Enjoy your party." She kept walking, only to end up tripping on the edge of the table cloth and crashed into the table holding the record player, scratching the record, and everypony looked at her. She got back onto her hooves and realized that they could see her blank flanks. "Oh no."

"Wow, that _is_ an amazing cutie mark," Silver Spoon said with a cruel sneer.

"Nice try…" said Diamond Tiara, and she was joined by Silver Spoon, " _Blank flank_!"

Sunrise Blossom frowned and started forward when a voice rang out.

 _`"You got a problem with blank flanks?"`_ And then the owner of the voice, a young light orange pegasus with purple eyes and pink/purple mane and tail, came out from under one of the tables with a young unicorn, who had light gray skin like that of Rarity, pale green eyes, and mulberry purple mane and tail with pale rose streaks. "I said, you got a problem with blank flanks?"

Silver Spoon snorted. "The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special."

"No, it means she's full of potential," said the young unicorn and she went to Apple Bloom's side, along with the young pegasus.

"It means she could be great at _anything,_ " the young pegasus agreed. "The possibilities are, like, _endless_."

The young unicorn nodded. "She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer," she suggested. "She could even be mayor of Ponyville someday."

"And she's not stuck being _stuck-up_ like you two," the young pegasus added, and many of the gathered ponies and fillies agreed.

Diamond Tiara glared at the two fillies who were backing up Apple Bloom. "Hey, this is _my_ party, why are you two on _her_ side?" she demanded angrily.

"Because…" and the two fillies revealed that they had blank flanks.

Apple Bloom gasped. "You don't have your cutie marks _either_?" she asked, amazed. "I thought I was the only one."

"We thought _we_ were the only _two,_ " the young pegasus admitted.

Twilight Sparkle walked over to them. "I for one think you are three very lucky fillies," she told them, smiling.

"Lucky?" Diamond Tiara repeated, confused and frustrated that the three fillies were getting attention instead of her. "How can they be _lucky_?"

"They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are," Twilight Sparkle reminded her, "and what they're meant to be."

"And they got all the time in the world to figure it out," Applejack added, hugging her little sister, "not just an afternoon."

"And that there isn't anything wrong with not having your cutie mark just yet," said Sunrise Blossom, also joining them. "And being a bully to a fellow filly about not having his or her cutie mark is also wrong."

Diamond Tiara opened her mouth and then flushed in shame when the orange unicorn fixed her with a stern look. She then looked at the trio, who were now being joined by the others fillies, and she became jealous since they weren't paying attention to her. "Hey, what's everypony doing?" she demanded. "This is _my_ party, everypony is supposed to be paying attention to _me_."

Silver Spoon tried to cheer her friend up. "Whatever. We still think you're losers, right, Diamond Tiara? Bump, bump, sugar… lump…" she trailed off when her friend didn't take part in their friendship routine.

"Not now, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara grumbled and walked away, her friend following her.

"Name's Scootaloo," said the young pegasus, introducing herself.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle," added Rarity's little sister.

Apple Bloom smiled at them both. "Apple Bloom."

* * *

Some time later, the party was back in full swing with ponies and fillies laughing, chatting, eating, drinking, and even dancing. Everypony was having a good time except for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who were sitting on the staircase, glowering at the happy ponies and fillies.

"This song is so super!" Twist called out, dancing.

Apple Bloom was sitting at a table with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "So I was thinking, now that we're friends… I mean, we are friends, right?" she asked.

"How could we not be? We're totally alike," Scootaloo remarked. "We don't have cutie marks, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon drive us crazy-" and she rolled her eyes in a crazy manner.

" _Totally_ crazy," Sweetie Belle agreed.

Apple Bloom knew what they meant concerning Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon driving them all crazy. "Well, now that we're friends, what if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be?" she suggested.

"Ooh! Ooh! We could form our own secret society," Sweetie Belle suggested eagerly.

Scootaloo nodded. "I'm liking this idea."

"A secret society. Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed. "We need a name for it though."

"The Cutie Mark Three?" Scootaloo suggested.

"The Cutastically Fantastics?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

Apple Bloom thought for a moment. "How about… The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" she suggested.

"It's perfect!" Scootaloo exclaimed, liking the name.

"This is gonna be so great!" Sweetie Belle squealed.

"We're gonna be _unstoppable_!" Apple Bloom declared.

Scootaloo grabbed a nearby cupcake. "What do you say we celebrate with some of these delicious cupcakes?" she suggested.

Apple Bloom kept her from biting it. "Not the cupcakes. Trust me."

"Let's see if there are any cookies," Sweetie Belle suggested and her friends agreed. They ran over to a table and helped themselves to some cookies before joining the other fillies in dancing to the music, having one of the best days of their lives.

Twilight Sparkle watched the fillies having fun and wrote a letter. " _Dearest Princess Celestia,_

 _I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out…_ "

* * *

"… _can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are,_ "Princess Celestia finished reading and smiled at her own cutie mark, which she received the same day as her sister. "Hmm…"

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this and I will post the final chapter for the Dr. Whooves story next. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
